Aún en mi locura me vengare
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Va a comenzar el quinto año para Harry, pero hay un nuevo profesor. ¿Quién es el profesor?, ¿Por qué siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara?.
1. Chapter 1

"**Aún en mi locura me vengare"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Va a comenzar el quinto año para Harry, pero hay un nuevo profesor. ¿Quién es el profesor?, ¿Por qué siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara?.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Joker le pertenece a Dc Comic ¬ ¬

**Notas de autora**: Para el pasado de Joker me baso en el comic "La Broma Asesina". Así es como para mi quedo con su eterna sonrisa.

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El comodín bajo la manga.

En aquella oficina, de uno de los directores más grandes que ha tenido Hogwarts, se encontraba un grupo de personas. Todos tenían su rostro serio. El señor tenebroso había reaparecido en el torneo de los tres magos y asesinado a un estudiante.

Debían planificar todas sus acciones. El ministerio quería encubrir todo, únicamente diciendo que fue un peligro de la prueba. Sus rostros estaban tensos. Necesitaban ayuda urgentemente, pero ¿de quién?. Sólo eran ellos, la orden del fénix, y todos eran rostros conocidos por los mortífagos y por el señor tenebroso.

La reunión se termino. Nada había sido concretado sólo su lugar de junta, Grimmauld Place número 12, la casa de Sirius Black. Todos en la reunión se marcharon. Excepto un hombre de figura intimidante, para sus estudiantes, de piel blanca, que contrastaba con sus obscuras vestimentas.

-¿Qué sucede, Severus?.-Los ojos azules del director se cruzaron con los ojos negros del profesor.

-Señor… hay un hombre que el Lord no conoce, de hecho creo que ya nadie ha de acordarse de él.-Al ver notada la atención del director siguió hablando.-Hace años que no utiliza su magia, pero juro que haría lo que fuese por ver al Lord caído.

-¿Quién es ese hombre, Severus?.-Interrogó el director.

-Jack Napier.-Contestó Severus viendo la duda en los ojos del director.

-¿Jack Napier?.-Ese nombre le sonaba, pero al muchacho en cuestión no lo recordaba.

-No me extraña que no lo recuerdes, Albus.-Dijo con voz fría.-Era un Slytherin. El Lord asesino a su familia... y Napier juro vengarse... Lo último que supe de él fue que se fue a América...-Severus mentía, estaba al tanto la situación de Jack Napier.-Él se encuentra en ciudad Gótica.

-¿Estás seguro que deseara unirse a nosotros, Severus?.-Preguntó Albus.

-Claro señor… él no se negara…-Ja!, como Jack Napier fuese a negarse a la venganza.

(…)

Por los callejones de ciudad Gótica, iba un hombre corriendo con un saco de dinero en su espalda. Harley había sido capturada en el robo, pero él había logrado escapar. Iba corriendo cuando vio una sombra aparecerse frente a él.

-Vaya… Has cambiado, Jack Napier…-Él había escuchado antes esa voz fría y sedosa. Además, habían pasado años desde que alguien le había llamado por ese nombre.

-¿Quién eres?.-Dijo sacando su pistola. La sombra salió de su escondite, dejando ver a un hombre de expresión seria. Él lo conocía, algo en su desquiciada mente se lo decía.-Lo siento amigo, pero te has cruzado en mi camino, debó deshacerme de ti antes de que él murciélago me encuentre.

-¿Ya no recuerdas a un viejo amigo, Napier?.-La voz de Severus intentó fingir desilusión.-Bueno… ¿Recuerdas tal vez a un tal… Voldemort?.

-¿Quién eres?.-Gruño.-Yo no soy Jack Napier, ¡SOY JOKER!.-Habló molesto. Ese hombre, delante de él, lo conocía.

-¿Ya me olvidaste?, Soy Severus Snape.-Notó como la cara del hombre, frente a él, se quedaba atónita, tal vez se hubiese puesto blanca, si es que la cara del hombre no fuese ya de ese color.-El hombre al que le juraste que te vengarías, que le juraste que vengarías a tu familia…

-Sev…-Habló Joker descolgándose el saco de la espalda. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos. Aquellos que había mantenido encerrados largos años. Aquellos que él mismo había intentado olvidar, creándose un montón de pasados y de situaciones diferentes, negándose la verdad sobre quién era-¿Por qué estás aquí?.-Le preguntó al hombre frente a él.

-Me pediste que te viniera a buscar si el que no debe ser nombrado volvía, Joker.-Dijo Severus simplemente.-Volvió… podrás obtener tu venganza…

-Baja el arma, Joker.-Una voz distrajo a los dos hombres. Severus observó como un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

-Tarde como siempre, murciélago.-Dijo Joker, cogiendo fuertemente el saco de dinero y corriendo hacía Severus, el cual entendió lo que Joker quería. Apenas Joker tomó el brazo de Severus, éste de desapareció. Dejándolo solo a Batman con una mirada de confusión.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Aún en mi locura me vengare"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Va a comenzar el quinto año para Harry, pero hay un nuevo profesor. ¿Quién es el profesor?, ¿Por qué siempre tiene una sonrisa en su cara?.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling y Joker le pertenece a Dc Comic ¬ ¬

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Jack Napier.

Los dos hombres se aparecieron en la casa de los gritos, en la misma habitación en que el trío dorado habían descubierto la verdad sobre Sirius Black. Joker cayó al suelo, un poco mareado por la aparición, hace años que no lo hacía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Snape?.-Joker habló mirando la descuidada habitación.

-No me puedo aparecer en mi casa contigo. Él me tiene vigilado, aún piensa que le soy fiel y que soy un espía que ha logrado infiltrar en la orden.-Habló con voz neutra Severus.-Además, no puedo aparecerme frente a Dumbledore si estas vestido de esta manera.

-Gracias compañero.-Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba. La sensación había desaparecido y ya estaba más estable.-Es el nuevo look. Pero veo que no sabes mucho de esas cosas, ya que sigues vistiendo con túnicas negras, hasta me recuerdas al murciélago.

-Napier… cálmate…-Dijo con voz seria Snape. Sabía que dominar a Joker sería una tarea difícil, pero era una persona que ya nadie recordaba en el mundo mágico.-Hay que hacer algo con tu rostro…

-Amigo, para eso está el maquillaje.-Dijo simplemente Joker mientras comenzaba a recorrer la habitación.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tu rostro… ¿Cómo quedo esa sonrisa?.-Dijo observando al hombre.

-Batman. Yo estaba a punto de entrar a robar a una fábrica, pero él se apareció. Intente escapar lanzándome a un río de tóxicos y cuando salí estaba así. Al menos creo que fue de esa manera. Si tengo un pasado me gustaría elegir él que yo quiera-Habló como quién contara que cambio de calcetines.-Desde ahí quede más maniático. Jajajajajajaja.-Severus notó que aunque su risa sonara desquiciada había tristeza en ella.

-Puedo cubrir tu rostro con maquillaje…-Suspiro Severus.-Pero tus ropas las cambiaremos. Además debemos conseguirte otra varita…-No le agradaba mucho la idea de que Joker tuviera una varita, pero era necesario.-¿Aún eres bueno en pociones?.

-Soy el mejor químico que esa maldita ciudad Gótica podría tener.-Joker miró a Severus.-Supongo que aún eres el cerebrito en pociones.

-Soy el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.-Dijo Severus, cuando recordó algo realmente importante. Sin preguntar siquiera, tomo el brazo izquierdo de Joker, levantándole la manga, viendo sorprendido la piel blanca.- ¿C-Cómo?...

-¿Sorprendido?... –Rió quedamente Joker mirando la expresión atónica del maestro de pociones.-Fueron los químicos de donde caí, jeje, borraron la marca tenebrosa que nada podía ocultar~

-Sí… es algo… raro… -Snape miro sorprendido el brazo y lo soltó, para acomodar su túnica.- Bueno, entraras como mi ayudante… Napier.-Severus sacó su varita y con un movimiento transformo las ropas de Joker en una camisa blanca, una túnica verde obscuro que combinaba con los pantalones de la misma tonalidad. En el rostro tenía maquillaje que había borrado toda la piel blanca, pero aún se notaba la sonrisa. El cabello se lo dejo verde, total Tonks siempre iba con el pelo rosa chicle.-Napier, debes dejar que todos te llamen por tu nombre, no por Joker.

-Jo… pero compañero, sólo a ti te dejo que me llames así, ¿Qué tal Míster J? Harley siempre me llama así.-Comenzó a observar sus vestimentas.-Al menos no me vestiste de negro, ya tengo suficiente con dos murciélagos. Jajaja.-Joker comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste. Severus sólo lo ignoro.

-Vamos, Dumbledore nos espera.-Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.-Sólo… actúa lo más normal posible.

-¡Claro camarada!.-Dijo mientras lo seguía.

(…)

Albus estaba sentado en su despacho, esperando a Severus. En ese tiempo en que el maestro se había marchado había buscado en sus recuerdos a Jack Napier, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar al mortifago que se rebeló contra su señor?, A ese que juro que por su vida vengaría a su esposa y al hijo que estaban esperando. Él, que se marchó del mundo mágico y todos lo daban por muerto. Nadie recordaba ya ha Jack Napier, al parecer únicamente Severus.

Sintió como golpeaban su puerta.

-Adelante.-Dijo intentando tranquilizarse. Vio como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Severus seguido de un hombre que vestía con una túnica verde obscuro al igual que sus pantalones. Su cabello iba peinado y era de un color verde. En su rostro se veía una gran sonrisa, la cual Albus no entendió porque tenía.

**TBC.**


End file.
